


Quarters of Love

by OvercastMilk (Dokuhan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Makoto just wanted his soda, Money, This Is STUPID, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/OvercastMilk
Summary: Makoto doesn't have enough money for his soda, Izumi is here to help(A crack fic that I'm archiving for posterity)
Kudos: 4





	Quarters of Love

Makoto frowned as he pounded his fist against the vending machine. Of all times for his favorite drink to get stuck. He sighed harshly as the can refused to unlodge itself and reached into his pockets. He dug around for his wallet, only to be sorely disappointed when he felt how light it was. What was he going to do? He was so thirsty.

"Of all the times not to have change, ugh. This is awful." He wailed, pounding both of his fists against the machine once again. He was so thirsty. He felt like he was going to die. Meanwhile, about two miles away, Izumi paused whatever he was doing.

He whipped his head around and stared into the distance. "Yuukun is in trouble," he whispered before breaking into a full on sprint. Izumi ran and ran, skidding to a stop as he reached the object of his desires. "YUUKUN"

Makoto whipped his head around, "Oh...oh no."

Izumi looked at the vending machine, then back at Makoto, then back at the vending machine, then back at Makoto again. Makoto stood there, a little confused as to why Izumi kept whipping his head around violently.

Izumi finally stopped, settling his gaze on the vending machine. "I see. This vile device refuses to offer you sustenance." He took a deep breath, "I have been waiting for this moment. Finally, my training comes in handy."

"...the hell are you talking about?"

But before Makoto could even react, Izumi started undoing his own belt. Makoto felt a rush of fear run through his body and Izumi pulled the belt away with unnecessary flourish. Makoto opened his mouth, but a scream wouldn't come out and he debated running away as Izumi pulled his pants down. "This is for you Yuukun." Izumi said, tears welling up in his eyes Izumi braced himself...and shot up into the sky as a trail of coins followed him. Millions and millions of coins rained down from the sky that day. Yumenosaki experienced many injuries.

Makoto was too busy throwing up to get his soda.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke in an enstars discord back in June 2018 because I was making jokes about how Subaru probably eats coins, and that turned into Izumi assuming everyone in Trickstar eats money so he wants to eat money too in order to be closer to Yuu-kun, but at the same time Izumi doesn't poop because Yuu-kun doesn't poop - but he will poop if that means he can help his love through this trying time. 
> 
> I just finally figured I'd post it now. 
> 
> This was written over like 10 separate posts so that's why it's especially shitty.


End file.
